Most piston powered engines are spoken of as four-cycle engines. This is a shortening of the correct name, four-stroke cycle. A stroke is one complete down or one complete up movement of the piston. There are two down strokes and two upstrokes to a cycle for the internal combustion engine of this design. A cycle is a round of events, which occurs in a certain fixed order.
There are four events in this engine cycle. These four events correspond to the four strokes. Thus we have the name, the four-stroke cycle, or the shortened and more used term, the four-cycle engine.
On the first stroke of any cycle within an engine, the first event or operation is the drawing in of air and fuel through the carburetor. This occurs on the down stroke of the piston. The second operation is compressing or squeezing together of the fuel charge drawn in on the first down stroke. The compressing of the fuel occurs on the first upstroke of the piston. The fuel is fired at the end of this stroke, and the third event or operation is under way. The piston is forced downward on the second down stroke. On the second upstroke, it drives the burned gases before it, and they pass out of the cylinder. The order, then, of the four strokes of the cycle is this: First down stroke, intake; first upstroke, compression; second down stroke, power; second upstroke, exhaust. The cycles occur as follows: Intake, compression, power, exhaust, again and again. Pistons are moved up and down on the strokes by the crankshaft throw. Each revolution of the crankshaft gives two strokes of the piston. For four strokes (two down, two up) the crankshaft must turn twice. The flywheel, attached as it is to the crankshaft, turns through two complete revolutions for each four strokes of the piston. This magnetically propelled engine magnetically moves the engine's piston(s) in both upward and downward directions creating power throughout the entire range of piston travel, in such a manner to apply constant torque to the engine crank shaft. Unlike a standard 4 cycle internal combustion engine that needs 2 full revolutions to create power on one downward power stroke. This invention creates power the entire length of a piston stroke on every downward and upward stroke of a piston on every revolution. While also having a simple design with less moving parts than an internal combustion engine and runs on electrical power that doesn't require any fuel to run the magnetically powered engine. With the ability to run off of a rechargeable battery(s) and be recharged at home, work or anywhere an outlet may be convenient. The only emission is air from the magnetically propelled engine. It will not emit pollutants into the environment, like the internal combustion engine with the ever tightening pollution restrictions. This air can be used to drive an electric generating turbine or turbo, to create electrical power for the engine to run, and for charging the battery(s). The elimination of combustion also eliminates the extreme heat created from the internal combustion engine and can eliminate the need for a liquid cooling system. The elimination of emissions prevents harsh chemical contaminate residue left behind after combustion from entering the oil that eventually reduces engine oil life. This will give the ability to go longer between oil changes increasing oil life. Cooler operation of my type of engine and longer life between oil changes without the harsh chemical residue, can significantly increase the engine(s) overall life. My magnetic propelled engine has the ability for easy upgrades to make an electro magnet repulsive attractive engine produce more power, by easily upgrading to a larger and more powerful electro-magnet(s).
One attempt at creating battery charging efficiency is disclosed in U.S Pat. Pub. No.: US 2007/0151241 inventor Steven Don Arnold, but does not pertain to a Magnetically Propelled Engine only an internal combustion engine. My electric generating turbo or turbine is specifically for Magnetically Propelled Engines to increase efficiency of the engine by utilizing wasted clean exhaust air to generate electricity without restricting horsepower, by not being powered from the engine crankshaft and being a self contained unit with the ability to have placement anywhere on engine or vehicle.
The other attempt at creating battery charging ability is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,034 inventor Charles Wortham has alternating current generated at the rear axle of the vehicle by the means of an alternating current generator. This kind of electrical power generation is the same used in today vehicles that are powered off of the engine crankshaft, his is the rear axle generator that still uses horsepower generated by an engine to generate electricity and if the vehicle is sitting still it is not generating electrical power making it inefficient compared to my electric generating turbo or turbine that generates power the entire time the engine is running, designed specifically for Magnetically Controlled Propelled Engines to increase efficiency of the engine by utilizing wasted clean exhaust air to generate electricity without restricting horsepower, by not being powered from the engine crankshaft and being a self contained unit with the ability to have placement anywhere on engine or vehicle. Lack of computer control in Charles Wortham Patent decreases the ability to control every fraction of movement in a vehicle with magnetic engine making the engine a very inefficient magnetically propelled engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,245 issued to Kurt M. Geisler was ingenious for the era it was issued. By today's standard it is a very inefficient engine for the type electromagnets used and the contact switching used to activate the electromagnet. The type of sensors available today to sense crankshaft position, camshaft position and the use of computers today for precise control make the most efficient engine by controlling every fraction of movement in my engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,058 issued to Sherman S. Blalock invention cylinders are constructed of a non-ferromagnetic material and provided water cooling jackets. The pistons are constructed of a permanent magnet or piston sleeves for carrying a permanent magnet therein. An electro magnet is secured to the outer end of each cylinder. These electro magnets are in the form of cylindrical coils having an axial passageway there-through which serves as a compression relief port to eliminate pressure within the cylinder when the piston is moving outwardly and to eliminate any vacuum created by the piston moving inwardly within the cylinder. The use of non-ferromagnetic does not reduce the amount of magnetic fields created so the maximum amount of ferromagnetic material should be used in an engine block i.e. cast iron for magnetic shielding to protect persons with pacemakers, other on the person electrical equipment and anything else sensitive to magnetic fields. Without combustion the engine will have a lower operating temperature and won't require water cooling jackets. My invention uses the strongest magnets available, which are rare earth magnets, mounted on the piston, molded by being cast or forged, the entire piston cast or forged as a rare earth magnet. Rare earth magnets have higher working temperatures Samarium Cobalt 250-350 Celsius, Neodymium 80-200 Celsius, Alnico 800 Celsius. Rare earth magnets work best because of their resistance to the hysteresis loop. The axial passageway that serves as a compression relief port would not function at all. Sherman S. Blalock invention would Hydro lock or use a lot of electrical energy to just rotate the engine to fight the compression built up during engine rotation even with an axial passageway. The size of the axial passageway would have to be almost half or more than half the size of the piston to allow the engine air to freely flow, which would reduce the size of the outward electromagnet size to the point of being a very inefficient engine and increase engine air noise because of the air traveling through the axial passageway at higher engine speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,420 issued to Bill J. Sasso uses a modified cylinder head that has water flowing through the electromagnet coils. This invention uses two rows of electromagnet coil per cylinder. The ferromagnetic plunger which is placed in the cylinders need not fit snugly to maintain compression seal. Rather, it should fit snugly only to the extent necessary to prevent splash of lubrication oil. The design of these coils could draw up to 400 amps and the average house today has a 200 amp service. The use of water flowing through the electromagnet coils could short out having premature failure due to engine operation, corrosion and stress on electromagnet coils. That failure could short out the entire engine's electrical system and with that kind of amperage up to 400 amps could start an electrical fire not easily extinguished. The electromagnet cylinder sleeve(s) in my invention is completely self-contained, easily installed and removed if there is a failure of an electromagnet cylinder sleeve. My electromagnet cylinder sleeve has one or more rows of coils to control the slightest fraction of movement in the piston upward or downward. The piston or ferromagnetic plunger should have the typical three rows of oil rings. One of each of the above ring types, ‘top’, ‘second’, and ‘oil ring’ is usually installed on each piston in a typical engine. Each of the three rings in a set is a ‘specialist’ and will use a distinct combination of shapes, materials, heat treatment and/or surface coatings in order to perform its assigned function in an optimal way. Looking more closely at the top and second rings, an observant person notices immediately that there are open joints in the periphery of these rings. That is, they are not closed circles. Such a person would also notice something like a spring in the middle of the oil ring. In fact, this ‘expander’ section does behave like a spring, generating a uniform tension in the oil ring so as to keep it forced tightly against the cylinder wall. The top and second rings are compression rings. The problem of oil splash or blowby will be created without the lack of compression and engine crankcase pressure build up while the engine is running. The compression in the cylinder equalizes the crankcase pressure and keeps the engine oil below the compression rings or more piston rings will have to be added to create a tighter tolerance to keep the engine oil splash or blowby from getting past the rings and being exhausted into the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,349 issued to Leland W. Gifford has sequentially energized electromagnets which are mounted in the cylinder walls. The electromagnets are mounted in radially oriented rows and strokewise outwardly extending layers adjacent to cylinder walls. Failure of one radially oriented row will slightly decrease engine horsepower and would be tolerable under normal operating conditions. The loss of a few radially oriented rows or the entire cylinder of radially oriented rows would be terminal for the engine. Because the radially oriented rows are mounted in the cylinder walls and the cylinder bore having to be flawless to prevent piston premature wear may make it impossible to repair at all and most likely repair impossible in a vehicle. The entire engine could become junk if the electromagnets fail or break apart in the cylinder destroying the entire cylinder, cylinder head and piston. My Magnetically Controlled Propelled Engine employs a self contained electromagnet cylinder sleeve that is pressed in the engine block or held tight by the cylinder head. Failure of one electromagnet cylinder sleeve is a simple repair that any mechanic or at home do it yourselfer can do. Increasing engine power is easy to do by just changing the electromagnet cylinder sleeve(s) to a more powerful electromagnet cylinder sleeve(s).